Crock Pot
Crock Pot is a Structure from the Food tab that allows the player to combine four Food items into a recipe for cooking. It takes 40 seconds to cook an average recipe (exact times are listed in each individual recipe). All Crock Pot Foods can be stacked up to 40. Spoiled Food used in Crock Pot will have the spoilage value averaged among the ingredients and halved. Until harvested from the Crock Pot, the ready Food will not spoil. A Science Machine is required to unlock the crafting recipe of Crock Pot. __TOC__ Components Usage A Crock Pot has four item slots that can be filled by placing the item onto the Crock Pot itself or any of the slots. Only one item can be placed in each slot. Ingredients Items that can be used as ingredients are raw and cooked Vegetables except Cooked Mandrake; all raw and cooked Meats, including Fish and Frog Legs; Honey and Honeycombs; Butterfly Wings; raw and cooked Tallbird Egg; Butter; and also Twigs. Uncookable food includes: And also Crock Pot recipes themselves cannot be cooked further. Crock Pot recipes also differentiate between Fruits (Pomegranate, Durian, Berries, Dragon Fruit), Vegetables (Corn, Carrot, Pumpkin, Eggplant, Mandrake) and Meats. Crock Pot Dishes Notes: *Most recipes accept cooked variants of ingredients. Exceptions: and *If there is more that one matching recipe for given ingredients the game will pick one with the highest priority. If there is more than one recipe with highest priority the game will pick at random. E.g.: will sometimes produce , other times :' Health Hunger Sanity Perish Time (days) Cook Time (sec) Priority' Mechanism Before looking into the mechanism, here are some reminders: * Some Crock Pot dishes give fewer hunger/health points than the sum of their components. E.g. it's better to just eat 4× +50 than to make a +25 with them. * Placing more than 1 Monster Meat will result in Monster Lasagna in most cases. The outcome of the Crock Pot is not randomly decided between recipes. It can be cooked with the given ingredients. Each recipe can require certain items to be present, for example Meatballs requires one of the Meats and can never be cooked without any. Similarly, recipes can exclude certain items, for example Dragonpie excludes Meats and can never be cooked if meat is included. Each recipe has a priority rating, which decides what the result of the current cooking session will be. The recipe with the highest rating will always be chosen. If there are several recipes with the same importance, a random recipe will be chosen. Some recipes have importance of 0 or below, which means they will never be chosen over other recipes. Such as, Wet Goop, which is always a valid result, but never chosen over anything else due to having -2 importance. The only exception is 0 importance recipes Fist Full of Jam, Fruit Medley and Ratatouille, which appear to always get chosen in that order. Crock Pot requires 4 food items, however some recipe requirements can be fulfilled with less than 4 items. In such recipes, the remaining slots can be filled by any cookable item that doesn't affect the original recipe or produce a different recipe. For example, Meatballs can be made with 1 Morsel. The remaining three slots could be 3 more Morsels or 3 Butter. However, adding Twigs will result in Kabobs, as they are higher importance than the Meatballs. Here is an example of possible recipes from Fish + Cooked Frog Legs + Corn + Twigs: Fishsticks Importance=10, Fish Tacos Importance=10, Kabobs Importance=5, Froggle Bunwich 1, Wet Goop -2. This means the result will be Fishsticks 50% and Fish Tacos 50% of the time, but not Kabobs or any other ones. Meat values Meat recipes, instead of a certain number of Meat items, require a certain amount of "meatiness". Different meats have different meatiness values, these being: * 1: * 0.5: The total meatiness is the sum of individual item meatiness. So, for example, Cooked Meat makes 1, Meat+Drumstick make 1.5, and Morsel+Morsel+Morsel make 1.5. This means Honey Ham (which requires >1.5 meatiness) can be cooked with 2 Meat (=2) or 1 Meat and 2 Drumsticks (=2.0), but not, for example, with 1 Meat (=1) or 3 Drumsticks (=1.5). Fruit values * 1: * 0.5: Berries only count as half a whole Fruit. Thus, for example, recipes requiring Fruits will require at least 2 Berries to fulfill the requirement. Egg values * 1: * 2: External Links * Don't Starve Food Guide, Crock Pot Simulator Category:Food